


take me home

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pony!jared, Pony!play, Somnophilia, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the first semester of college across the country, Jared brings home new, big-city play toys for Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **A/n:** Written for my darling and wonderfully kinky friend [](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/profile)[**meesasometimes**](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL. I love your face. I do, I do, I do. I wrote this because no one ever writes M pony-play and HOW SAD IS THAT?? Anyways, I know absolutely _nothing_ about pony play (I've never even read it), but I attempted. I do hope that it's ok ♥ ♥ Thanks from the bottom of my heart goes out to [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkajou**](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) for the handholding, and [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/)**sleepypercy** for the (as always) last minute beta.  
> 

Jensen can’t help it. The pounding in his heart? That’s here to stay. It’s been three months, _three_ since he’s seen Jared. Since Jared flew across the country, all the way to California for college.

  
Unlike Jared who’s always dreamed of big cities, fancy cars, and modern lofts, Jensen belongs out here in the Blue Ridge Mountains. He’s tied down to the maples and the eastern hemlocks, the whiskey and the slow pace of life. Porch swings. Humidity. Fireflies. His family’s roots have been entrenched in these once sky-reaching mountains for generations. So while Jared’s been studying fancy words and writing evidence-based research papers with all the other college kids, Jensen’s been learning the finer points of being an auto mechanic from his uncle.

  
Personally, he feels like he’s got the better end of the deal. He was never much for academics anyways.

  
It’s still early when he knocks on the Padaleckis’ door, not quite ten in the morning, but Mrs. Padalecki hugs him anyways and sends him upstairs.

  
Jensen does his best not to run.

  
When he opens the door to Jared’s room, it feels like just a day, and not the three months that he’s been waiting, every rise and fall of the sun for Jared to return. Jared’s tucked underneath blankets, curled on his side, lightly snoring. Messy brown bangs covering his closed eyes, prominent collarbones sticking out the neck of the purple shirt that he’s sleeping in.

  
He’s even more beautiful than Jensen remembered.

  
The covers are warm earth tones of Egyptian cotton, and Jensen slips underneath easily, the same way he’s been doing almost his whole life, wrapping his arm around Jared’s chest and pressing warm sloppy kisses into his neck. Jared groans, pressing back against Jensen’s erection but doesn’t awaken, so Jensen takes it upon himself to give Jared the welcome home he deserves. His fingers slide through Jared’s happy trail until they find their way underneath an elastic waistband and then finally—finally—he’s got the warm, reassuring weight of Jared’s dick his hand.

  
He starts off with a slow rhythm, enjoying the feel of Jared’s uncut skin moving back and forth, until it’s stretched tight. It’s not long after that until Jared’s coming into his hand; wet, sticky and hot with the word ‘Jensen’ on his lips.

  
Jensen reaches down and uses Jared’s spunk to get himself off as Jared slowly wakes up, turning around, chest to chest, nose to nose, so they can kiss.

  
“Hey,” Jared says, after Jensen’s regained his breath, his dick still sticky in his hand from both their come.

  
“Hey, yourself,” Jensen says back. Sometimes, when there’s too much that hasn’t been said, too much that they need to talk about, somehow a simple word seems to suffice. Because when push comes to shove, right here, right now, they’re together.

  
“I missed you.”

  
“Missed you more.” Jensen presses a kiss to the top of Jared’s nose before burying himself in Jared’s neck, inhaling his smell.

  
“Breakfast?” Jared asks. Because he’s always hungry. Jensen has to watch his weight to stay slim, does his calorie counts every day. But Jared? Somehow he manages to put twice as much into his body and his bones _still_ poke out of his now California sun-kissed skin.

  
“I already ate.” He’d been up since the crack of dawn, knowing that Jared’s flight had gotten in a midnight, and then spent the early hours of the morning unable to sleep, waiting until he could come over. It had been physically painful to know that Jared was down the street, and Jensen couldn’t see him. “But I’ll watch you eat.”

  
“Kinky,” Jared says with a lascivious grin.

  
“You know me.”

  
With that, the smile on Jared’s face softens, turns from dirty to serious in under a second.

  
“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

  
It sends a shiver of pleasure down Jensen’s spine.

  
\--

  


Watching Jared fork sausage into his mouth and swallow down glass after glass of orange juice turns out exactly how Jensen expected: with him having to readjust himself underneath the Padalecki family table where Jared’s parents are sipping their morning coffee and reading the newspaper.

  
“Hey, Mom?” Jared asks, after he’s finished eating. “Me and Jensen are gonna head over to his place for a while if that’s okay.”

  
She shrugs. He’s the middle child in a family of five, and even though his parents are obviously glad to have him home for Christmas, they’ve never exactly kept tabs on him. Just figure that wherever he is, Jensen will be with him, keeping him safe. It’s a job that Jensen takes seriously.

  
“Will you boys be back for dinner?” she asks, obviously wanting to know how much food she should make.

  
“Yeah, I think we’ll make it back, right Jen?”

  
“Sounds good to me,” he responds, because after a whole day of playing, they’ll both be starving. And Mrs. Padalecki is a great cook.

  
“Alright then.” She finishes making a list. “I’ll see you boys back around seven. Try not to be late, okay?”

  
They’re both tripping over each other, hands and feet in every direction, almost out the door before she finishes her sentence, when Jared stops at the bottom of the stairs and tells Jensen to wait for him outside.

  
When he comes back, he’s got three large packages in his hands.

  
“For me?...I didn’t get you anything this big…” Usually cards with sexual favors, or a bottle of stolen alcohol were traded between them during holidays of any occasion.

  
“Well. They’re for us. Both of us. But you have to wait until we get to your house to open them.”

  
“Huh.”

  
They walk down the street bumping shoulders, Jared in a fucking hoodie, worn jeans, and fucking chewing bubble gum. It takes all of Jensen’s will power not to push him down and fuck him on the freshly cut grass of Mr. Singer’s lawn.

  
\--

  


The whiskey that Jensen pulls from the cupboard and sets on the table is crystal clear; a recipe passed down from the old days. Long before the rise and fall of prohibition. Jensen knows by the way that Jared’s fingers are tapping against the old Red Oak table and the way he’s avoiding Jensen’s eyes, a faint blush high up on his cheeks that whatever’s inside the wrapped boxes isn’t a copy of Chaucer or even a pair of handcuffs. It’s something they’ll both need a drink for.

  
The room is buzzing with an undercurrent of tense energy by the time Jensen opens the first box. A decent amount of air gets sucked into his mouth, leaving him gaping once he sees what’s inside.

  
A pair of chestnut brown leather hoof boots along with hoof gloves lay innocently amongst golden tissue paper. Hoofs. For people who like to be ponies. People like Jared.

  
They’re things they’ve always wanted but have never been able to get in their backwater town, which is full of curious, prying eyes. There’s still no reliable internet either out here; the library is the only building that runs on a dial-up connection, except for on days when there’s too much rain or wind. Then they’re cut off for weeks.

  
Apparently he’s been staring open-mouthed for a little too long, because Jared’s trying to take the box out of his hands and babbling insanely.

  
“I’m sorry, Jen. I don’t know what I was thinking. I know we’ve always played, but I dunno. I guess I thought it’d be fun to try it out with more than just our imaginations. But you’re right. It’s too much. Look, don’t even open the other boxes. I’ll return them when I get back to San Francisco. No problem. Don’t worry about it. I kept the receipts.”

  
It takes a moment for Jensen’s brain to come back online, what with all the blood that’s rushed to his dick from imagining Jared in actual _hoofs_.

  
“Jared,” he growls, refusing to let his boyfriend take the box away from him. “Shut-up and look at me.”

  
When he does Jensen sees all the uncertainty peeking through Jared’s normally vibrant hazel eyes. His boy _needs_ his approval. His reassurance. And dammit, Jensen is going to give it to him in spades.

  
“They’re perfect. Now, strip and put these on while I open my other presents. Ok?”

  
Jared fucking _whinnies_ in response. It forces Jensen to grab his dick, so he doesn’t shoot off at the mere sound of Jared being his pony. Goddamn, he’s missed this.

  
“Good boy, can’t wait to see you showing off your new hoofs. Gonna look so pretty for me. Just like a real horse.”

  
It’d take a stronger man than Jensen not to watch Jared strip, first pulling off his gray hoodie and light blue shirt at the same time, showing off his six pack and light trail of pubic hair. Next, Jared undoes his belt, shimmying out of his ripped jeans, no longer teasing Jensen with that one spot of skin. And then Jared’s thumbs slide into his boxers and pull them down, leaving Jared completely bare for Jensen to drink in. Jensen loves watching Jared’s dick fatten just from Jensen’s presence in the room. It’s long and thick, and it’s entirely possible that it’s gotten _even bigger_ since Jared’s been away. The places that Jared’s going to hit deep inside of him cause a fire to creep up his chest and settle across his cheeks.

  
He turns away to let Jared struggle with the hooves while he opens the next two boxes.

  
One contains a leather bridle and a harness. Jensen has to play with them for a few moments to see how to hook them onto his pony comfortably. The other box contains both a pair of horse ears and a butt plug with a long flowing tail.

  
Jared’s always been thoughtful, but this? It must have cost a small fortune. He wants to kiss Jared, but riders don’t make out with their ponies. Letting Jared eat a sugar cube out of his hand later will have to do.

  
Once Jared’s standing at attention, even taller than usual in his new hoofs, Jensen circles him before putting him into the rest of his gear. Jensen likes this part the best. Having Jared vibrating underneath him as he runs his hands down every surface, into every groove of Jared’s body. Feeling the hard expanse of Jared’s chest and the soft tenderness of his balls. Hearing Jared huff and snort and stamp his hoofs anxiously as he rolls his balls in his hand and jacks his cock—one—two—three times before letting it fall back against his body with a wet slap.

  
“You look skinny. Have you been eating a balanced diet?”

  
Jared snorts nervously and doesn’t meet his eyes.

  
Of course not. Without Jensen around to shove fruits, vegetables, and whole grains down his throat, Jared’s probably been gorging himself on gummy bears and fruit loops.

  
Jensen walks to the back of his apartment where he keeps the few real pieces of gear they’ve had since he stole it off his cousin’s farm. That of course, was back when they were in high school and trying this out for the first time. The riding crop he’s looking for is buried deep in the bowels of the trunk. Probably because he hasn’t had to use it in years.

  
“Now Jared,” he says seriously. “I need you to do better next term. Ponies need proper nutrition to keep their coats sleek and glossy. I want you to remember that.”

  
It’s just a few light flicks of his wrist that turn into red blooms across Jared’s ass, leaving it even more beautiful and vulnerable than before. Jared, of course, sticks out his ass further with every lash. By the time that Jensen’s done and walking around to the front, sure enough, Jared’s cock is drooling against the junction of his stomach and his thigh.

  
“God. I love how hot you get for this. It’s fucking dirty,” Jensen growls, throwing the crop down on the table and picking up the harness. He buckles Jared in just tight enough that it won’t leave marks, and then lets him nibble a sugar cube out of his hand before he slides a bit in between Jared’s teeth, keeping his mouth slightly open.

  
“Such a good pony,” Jensen coos at him, letting Jared press his face into Jensen’s hand. “Now get down on all fours so we can put your tail in.”

  
Jared goes without hesitation, and fuck. Jensen will never get over how Jared is _his_. That he’ll fall to his knees or ass up in a second. That he’ll let _Jensen_ take care of him, trust _Jensen_ with his body without question. Those qualities are a once-in-a-lifetime sort of devotion, and Jensen will do anything, goddamn anything to keep Jared with him.

  
It’s tempting, what with Jared’s ass being so perfect and pink, for Jensen to just lean right in and eat him out until Jared’s dizzy with desire for Jensen’s dick, but he’s got to remember, Jared’s not really Jared, but his pony right now, and ponies need tails.

  
“Ok buddy,” he says soothingly, running his hand up and down Jared’s back as his pony whickers beneath him. “This is going to hurt a little going in, but then you’ll be my perfect stallion, okay?”

  
Jared neighs his understanding the best he can get out through his bit.

  
His pony flinches and rocks forwards when Jensen drizzles lube on his hole, but quickly bucks back as Jensen rubs the shiny slick around his rim, trying to coax Jensen’s fingers inside his body.

  
“I know, I know,” he tells his stallion, “you’re a needy pony, always so slutty for my cock. But I’ve got something even better for you here. It’s gonna fill you right up and make you the prettiest pony in North Carolina.”

  
With that he starts to work the plug in, only a little bit at a time so he can watch Jared’s rim blanch and stretch around the firm, unyielding rubber. It’s obscene how filthy red and wet Jared’s insides are. Jensen can’t stop looking. Underneath him, Jared bucks and neighs, pushing back, trying to take more than Jensen’s giving.

  
“Always such a good slut for anything up your ass,” he says after Jared’s taken the whole plug, leaving him with a flowing brown tail that Jensen can’t help but run his hands through. It’s nice, but not as soft as his pony’s real mane, which Jensen loves to brush and fashion into sort of a half-Mohawk, giving it a real, horse-like look.

  
“Lucky for you, I’ve got the same itch that you do,” he says, reaching over into the last box to grab the pony-ears and places them on Jared’s head. “Now, I could take out that nice plug that I’ve just put in and fuck you…” at that Jared throws his head back and neighs. “Or, alternatively, we’ll leave the plug in, and you can fuck me with that large horse cock of yours.”

  
Clearly, Jared’s a bigger fan of option number two, as he stomps his front hooves into the ground, and then uses what he can of his face to nudge Jensen onto all fours.

  
“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Jensen laughs as he pulls off his pants, and spreads his legs for Jared. The new hoofs, however, don’t allow for Jared to use his hands, and it takes a few jabs of Jared’s hips, a few slides of his cock against Jensen’s ass without making it inside before Jensen reaches back and guides him into his body.

  
In the mind-spinning, oxygen-deprivation, lust-fueled haste to have his stallion’s cock filling him up from the inside, Jensen had completely forgotten to lube himself up, making the push in a little dryer than usual, but luckily for him, his pony had been leaking steadily while he’d worked the plug into his ass, getting his own dick wet with pre-come. So with each slide in and out, the drag of Jared’s thick cock easier to take, and soon Jensen’s pushing back, trying to impale himself deeper on his pony’s dick.

  
“That’s right,” he praises, “you’re such a good pony. Always know exactly what I need.”

  
With that his stallion speeds up, slamming into Jensen, making his forearms burn as they rub against the carpet. Jensen welcomes the pain that will prove, at least for a time, that he’s as much Jared’s as Jared is his. The thing is, Jensen knows they won’t have this forever. Sooner or later, Jared will stop coming back. Whether it’s next year or the year after, or possibly after he’s gotten a corporate job with a pension plan. He’ll meet someone else in the big city. Someone who knows the same big words, who’ll take care of him, and brush his pony hair and braid his pony tail. And, well. Jensen will survive. He’ll still be here for Jared, whenever Jared needs him, because in this life—Jared’s it for him. It just means that he’s got to enjoy Jared while he’s still around. Before he wizens up to the fact that there are hundreds of guys who can offer him more than what Jensen can.

  
The stutter of Jared’s hips brings Jensen back to the present, and he reaches between his own thighs and jacks himself to his pony’s fast rhythm, spurting into his hand and across the carpet. Just as he’s coming down from his high, Jared’s own hips thrust their way into an orgasm causing him to collapse onto Jensen’s back, metal buckles of his harness digging their way into Jensen’s much lighter, freckle-splattered skin. They’re going to leave marks. Jensen will make sure they do.

  
Sometimes when they’re done, Jensen will lead his pony into the bathroom and wash him off, taking special care to soap and condition his mane, brushing all the knots out. But right now, it’s been too long since he’s seen _Jared_. And as much as he loves to take care of his pony, they’ll have plenty of time for that before they head home for dinner.

  
He takes off the hoofed mitts first, because as stunning as Jared looks in them, Jensen’s missed his large hands. They’re thrown unceremoniously into a pile on floor, shortly followed by the bit and bridle, the harness, and lastly the boots. And if Jensen leaves the tail plug in…hey, Jared’s not complaining either.

  
“Thanks,” Jared says, grasping Jensen’s head in his oversized hands, and bringing him down for a kiss. “I needed that.”

  
Jensen gives him a half-smile, because he’ll always, _always_ give Jared what he needs.

  
“Anytime man. Fuck, you looked hot in that pony gear. I think this afternoon I’ll have to fuck you in front of the mirror so you can see for himself.”

  
“Mmmm,” Jared agrees, sliding his hands down Jensen’s back until they find his swollen hole that leaking with Jared’s come. Then Jared’s fingers slide into him, pushing any escaping semen back into his body. The movement makes his cock twitch against his stomach. “I thought we might do a vet visit, too.”

  
“Maybe tomorrow,” Jensen agrees, pushing back to allow Jared to really fuck him with his long, thick fingers. “I was hoping we could spend some time—just the two of us, for a while. I’ve missed you, Jay. Like really missed you.”

  
It’s completely unexpected when Jared leans forward and whispers in his ear, “Come back with me. Back to California. I don’t want to live without you. It’s not even living, really.”

  
The thing is, Jensen’s never wanted to move away. Never needed to get out. Not like Jared always has. There’s nothing out there for him that their town doesn’t have. “I can’t man, you know that. My home, my family—everything’s here for me, Jay.”

  
Jared removes his fingers then, looking broken, and somewhat lost. Exactly how Jensen feels without Jared inside him. Cracked. Empty. Missing a part of himself.

  
“I’m not.”

  
Jensen doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything at all, which turns out to be the wrong move because Jared gets up off the floor, and starts to put his clothes back on. Which is kind of ridiculous, seeing as he’s still got a tail sticking out from his ass.

  
“Hey, where are you—“

  
“I should probably go back home. You know, I totally forgot that I didn’t even unpack last night, my room’s a mess…”

  
There’s absolutely no logical reason for the words that come out of Jensen’s mouth next. He doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t like big cities, or new places, or people that aren’t directly related to him or Jared.

  
“Three months.”

  
“What?”

  
“I’ll need money to get out to San Francisco. Give me three months, then I’ll meet you out there.”

  
“Really?” Jared asks, but he’s already back in Jensen’s space, knees splayed over Jensen’s lap.

  
“Yeah, really. I love it here, but you’re right. Living without you isn’t really living.”

  
Jared grins, dimples practically digging holes into his face and kisses Jensen on the mouth, wet and sloppy. Absolutely no finesse, which has always been his tell for being downright happy.

  
And, hell. Jensen likes to make his boy happy. Always has, always will.

  
“Now, whaddya say, big boy. Wanna play a little Xbox or get washed and groomed so you can look beautiful for your annual vet check-up?”

  
Jared throws his head back and whinnies, like the well-trained pony that he is. Who is Jensen to refuse such a request?

  
“On your feet then, follow me,” he says as he hooks up the bridle and the lead to Jared’s face and pulls on the rope. “And if you’re good pony, I bet the vet will even give you treats.”

  
Yeah. They’ll definitely be hungry by dinner. And Jensen’s going to work his ass off at the repair shop after Jared goes back to school. He’s not entirely sure he can last another three months without his pony. And by the looks of Jared’s dick, which is already back to rock-hard and drooling, Jared might not last that long either.


End file.
